Maelstrom of Love
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: When The Animal takes over Dave Batista there is only one person who can save him, but thats only if he dosn't destroy her first. Many characters from Kliq to Beniot Jericho, Taker, Kane. OC Lilly. Pairings include Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** Maelstrom of Love (1 - 6/?)  
**Author**Bekabulwinkle  
**Author Email** Drama – Romance – Angst - Slash

**Pairing **  
**Spoilers **Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
**Rating **Anywhere from G – NC-17 and Slash

**Archive**Well if you want too – just let me know where

**Disclaimer**I own nothing that you know, just Lilly, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...

Not many people took notice of the red head sitting in the lobby; it was so busy with fans and wrestlers trying to go on with their day. Half reading the magazine she had picked up before the flight Lilly couldn't help but worry about her friend. She was tired, and sticky and she wanted to sleep. Ever since she had gotten he phone call too many memories, too many worries kept rolling through her head.

It had been almost three months since she had spoken to him, even though she tried every day. He wasn't answering his email and she could see how close he was to losing it. She had been there the first time he had let himself go, hell she had ended up in hospital because of it.

So when her brother called her worried, Ash knew what she was going to do. She still had a few friends from the WCW days, not that many of them were left but she was sure she could find herself invited along for a ride – thankfully she didn't have to worry about it. Sean had organized it all ready; she knew he was worried – more than worried he was down right scared.

She loved her brother, and would and had walked through hell for him and he understood why he couldn't go himself – they loved each other, loved each other passionately and to some degrees violently. It was hard on both of them, finally after hitting rock bottom they saw what she always knew, they would never have a happy ever after, they could never stay together and being together was twisting everything they had into hate.

Running a hand through her hair Lilly sat the magazine down to one side, she had been hoping that maybe it was all right, that Sean had been blowing it all out of proportion but it took less than five minutes of seeing him in TV to realise he wasn't. She knew him a better than even her brother did, she had been the one to pick up the pieces each time they shredded each other, she had been the one to forgive, to listen to protect them even from themselves.

"I was wondering when you would show up?"

The familiar voice startled her a little, blinking it took he a moment to realise it was Chris looking down at her, his blue eyes sparkling a little

"Hay Chrissy – been a while"

Pushing herself up she hugged the smiling man, she really did adore a lot of her brother's friends, basically growing up backstage at WCW she formed some amazing friendships that even now more than a decade later still held fast.

"Too long..."

Slumping her shoulder she nodded at his words, leaning down to pick up her bag but it was quickly taken from her. Feeling his strong arm around her waist leaning her head against his shoulder. Not surprised when she felt him kiss her forehead.

"It will all turn out…"

She heard him murmur as he gently squeezed her. Nodding Lilly turned green eyes towards the small group watching them with what she could only tell as surprise – one however, wasn't surprised he looked rather jealous

"So you wanna introduce me, cause I really don't think I have the energy to go three rounds with who I am assuming is your new boyfriend"

She mutter motioning to the dark haired man, she knew him. Well knew of him, one part team extreme Matt Hardy looked every inch the opposite of who she thought Chrissy would date. At one point she had so wanted him and CJ to hook up. It would be like her second set of parents. Chrissy was such a dad while Jericho even with his stinging mouth was a mother hen.

"Sorry petal – I'll introduce you and then head up to the room, you look ready to fall into bed"

Cringing at the nickname she had been given so long again Lilly shook her head for a second wondering if he would ever stop calling her that.

"Yea, it's been a long few days"

Feeling him kiss the top of her head once more Lilly just wanted to snuggle into his arms, he always had a way of making her feel safe. Letting him lead her over to the group, some she knew others well she had seen on TV

"Hay Shane, you look good"

"Lills I thought that was you, your all ground up"

Chuckling at his shocked tone she nodded,

"Seven odd years will do that to a person – you don't look so young anymore yourself"

Returning the kiss he laid on her cheek she turned to the others. The brunette she knew well too

"Lilly – Joe, your look tired"

Stepping away from Chrissy she all but fell into Vickie's hug. Even now her heart ached from him not being around – she missed his smile and his laughter. Sniffling as tears fell from her eyes even as she thought of Eddie Lilly found herself back in Chris's arms.

"He loved you too kiddo"

Sadly smiling at that she nodded. Looking at another face she knew, raising an eyebrow at him before reaching out to ruffle what was left of his hair

"Hay Shan"

"LJ – you look like shit…but I figured you would show up soon"

Smirking when the dark haired man slapped him she turned to him, green eyes taking him in, mentally tallying the difference to Jericho. One was night the other day

"Petal this is Matt Hardy – Matt, Lilly – Joe. Long time pain in my ass and always in my heart"

Startled by the comment she turned quickly, catching those blue eyes. She knew Chris loved her but he never early had been a vocal kinda guy. Letting his actions speak louder than his words. The tears she had just got under control started to fall once more as Lilly held him close.

Deep down if she was brutally honest with herself she was scared, more than that she was terrified. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do this, she didn't know if she could bring him back from the edge and if she couldn't she didn't know if she could survive if he hurt anyone.

"You can do this, I know your scared but I'm here – I wont let you get hurt"

Sniffling into his shirt she nodded, feeling his soothing hand circling her back she got herself under control. Finally turning to Matt, holding her hand out

"Its nice to meet you"

Frowning a little Matt looked from hi boyfriend to the girl, seeing the sadness in those green eyes. Eyes that surprisingly reminded him of his brother's, shaking that thought he stepped forward, by passing her hand and pulling her into a hug. If she was important to Chris then that meant she was important to him too.

His heart swelled as he saw Matt pull Lilly to him, he didn't miss the sadness at first, knowing he was thinking about his brother. He didn't know how but he made a mental promise to fix whatever had gone wrong there knowing his lover was missing a part of himself without his brother by his side.

"Sorry to break this up but I'm kinda tired… do you think I could…"

"Sure sweetheart – Chris do you have her room key?"

Vickie went into mother mode, fussing over her as the others all nodded and headed towards the elevator.

_Part 2_

Looking at herself in the mirror Lilly sighed. Running a hand through her hair as she heard her cell go off, before looking she knew who it was. Hoping that he would forget it if she didn't answer, growling a little when it started back up again.

Stomping towards the chair where Chrissy had put her bag the night before it took three more ring before she had the annoying plastic in her hands. Stabbing at the green button

"What?"

"Morning sunshine, you sound perky this morning"

"Shut up Sean"

She muttered before falling back onto the messy bed. Hearing him chuckle at her, she had an overwhelming urge just to hang up on him. Damn mobile phones just didn't have the same effect when you slammed it down on people.

"Ohhk baby sister, just wanted to make sure you were all right"

"Fine – peach keen to be exact"

Hearing his rumble of laughter she was about to curse him out when his voice became sober, his tone serious

"I wish I could do it but you know…"

Running a hand over her face she nodded, even though he would see it

"I know big brother, I know"

"Just be careful"

Snorting she rolled over hearing a knock on the door

"Hold a second someone sat the door"

Pushing herself up it took he only moments to see Chris and Matt standing in her doorway, motioning them in as she went back to her brother

"Who is it?"

"Chrissy, don't worry Sean, I'm a big girl now"

"I know I just wish…

"Yea, but I wishes came true I would be five feet eleven slinky and sexy but they don't so we live with what we have"

Hearing a growl both in her ear and behind her Lilly jumped. Spinning around to see Chrissy glaring at her while hearing her brother's chuckle in her ear again

"I'm gonna say bye and leave you to what sounds like a angry wolverine"

"Chicken"

She muttered into the phone just before the dial tone filled her ears. Tossing it on the bed she saw Matt smiling at her as he just shrugged.

"Morning Chrissy"

She sweetly muttered before fully turning to see the blue-eyed man frowning at her. He was one of the few who knew what had just happened that night, not even her brother knew the full story.

Yelping when she was suddenly jerked towards the man Lilly stiffened for a second when his rumbled voice echoed in the silent room

"You are beautiful Lilly-Josephine and I will not have you say anything else"

Kissing his cheek she shrugged out of his grasp and headed towards the bathroom, ignoring the whole scene. She did that, if she didn't want to deal with it she ignored it, pretended it didn't happen. She was pushing it all away, she would deal with the fall out when this was all over but right now she was there for one thing.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

She called from behind the closed door; still dressed in her PJ's Lilly quickly went about brushing her teeth and hair.

"Thought your might want some company for breakfast"

A little surprised to hear Mats voice not Chris's Lilly, quickly, perfectly outline her eyes with the dark pencil. A move he had done so often it was without thought now. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed, leaning against the sink for a second.

She could do this, she could bring him back, she would, no mater what she was strong and she could do this. Shaking the hair from her face she pulled it back, quickly brushing it into a pony tail high on the back of her head tightly securing it, after circling her wrists with the ever present bangles she wore, Lilly set a smile on her face and opening the door.

"Breakfast sound good, give me a few moments to change and I will be with you"

Side stepping Chris she dug into her bag, pulling out a few things before heading back into the bathroom. Five minutes later she was dressed, a long black velvet skirt, simple black tank top with a lace jacket over it, black of cause.

Looking down at herself she snorted a little, no wonder her brother called her gothic. Stepping back out into the main room she wasn't surprised to see Chris and Matt watching the TV, but the cartoon network was a little shocking. Laughing a little she quickly pulled her boots on, with a long practiced move. Standing up she was ready, after tossing a few things into her bag she dabbed some oil on her wrists and neck.

"All done"

Smiling she nodded at Chris, waiting for him to turn the TV off Lilly followed the two of them out of her door. Today was going to change everything she couldn't help thinking, today was going to be the beginning of the end – what end she didn't know but she could feel it, things certainly were not going to be the same after today.

"Its gonna be all right, it will turn out how it will turn out"

Nodding at Chris she took a deep breath before stepping onto the elevator.

_Part Three_

Lilly was silently eating her breakfast; actually she was moving the breakfast around the plate when she felt him. It sounded weird but she felt him before she even saw him. Her head popping up, green eyes widening as they fell on the doorway. Her heart pounded and her mind was screaming at her to run away a fast as possible but she couldn't. Suddenly he a there, and tension fell over the room like a blanket.

"Breath Lilly, Breath"

Chris murmured in her ear but she didn't move, didn't breathe. He looked different, like he hadn't been taking care of himself. She could see his fists clenched at his side; even from this distance she saw the tick in his jaw. The way his shoulders were ridge even under the shirt he wore, tension rolled off him so thick it felt like she was being drowned by it.

"Breath Lilly"

Chris muttered again getting worried about his friend, maybe she couldn't do it he thought but then abruptly her breath came and her slumped shoulders straightened and he watched her steel herself. Following her gaze seeing him looking right back at her.

"You could cut it with a knife…"

He heard Matt mutter and he had to agree with him, the tension seemed to cover the whole room. People were shifting uneasily in there chairs, the soft rumbled were gone and he just hope that whatever was going to happen the girl sitting next to him would come out of it with the tiny peace she had left of her broken heart.

Watching him turn Lilly knew the second he saw her because those dark eyes grew wide for a split second, if you didn't know him as well as she did you would have missed it but Lilly didn't. She saw the surprise flash but was instantly gone, watching him she felt her own reserves come into play, lifting her shoulders, steadying her racing heartbeat. There was still something there, it was almost gone but there was still some of the Dave she loved dearly in the man that stood in the doorway and that gave her hope. She would fight like hell to get that man back, and that was what she was going to do.

Pushing her chair back Lilly watched him as she stepped around the table she had been sitting at, she didn't know who or what had made the Animal take over her friend but she was sure as hell not going to let it win.

Stopping only inches from the much bigger man Lilly smiled as she spoke

"Hay big man, you don't call, you don't write – thought I would come say hi"

Going to hug him she knew, mentally he would push her away but still it was one more wound over the festering scab she carried when it came to Dave Batista. The voice that came from her friend's mouth made her wince

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch – don't you know when your not fucking wanted."

Startled when he grabbed her arms she bit back her yelp at the pain, only to cry out when he forcibly pushed her away, stumbling she hit into the table, rattling the plates as she watched him storm away, powering past the group that had come up behind him.

Blinking she swallowed the lump in her throat, curling her arms around her she wanted to run after him but it had to be done slowly. Someone had hurt him and he was away licking his wounds, letting the animal take over until he was strong enough to handle whatever had happened.

"Petal…Petal….Lilly...Lilly please talk to me?"

"I'm fine Chris…fine"

She muttered softly, looking up to see too many eyes on her. Running a hand down her skirt she straightened herself out. Taking a deep breath before speaking

"It was bound to happen, stop worrying, this is what I'm hear for"

"But.."

"She knows what she's doing Benny"

A cocky voice brought both parties turning towards it, the blonde was leaning against the wall ohh so casually"

"CJ!

She cried before all but leaping into his arms

"Who called you?"

Chris asked looking at his friend, shaking his head as he all but petting the girl, well woman in his arms now

"Think I would let her go though it again, I brought reinforcements this time"

Motioning to the group of men standing not a few feet away he was surprised to see some very famous faces, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall – they both knew Lilly from WCW days, but he also had Triple H, and HBK but then again it was common knowledge that Triple H and HBK were all but in love with Batista, the only person who didn't know was the man himself. Plus the fact that Y2J was currently the bed partner of the outlaws made sense.

"Got some of my own comin - think I would let her"

Watching as Chris shook his head the two men loved Lilly, protected her and cared for her and it was them that she came too, bloody, beaten and hurt worse than any broken bones. Her heart was torn out, he had taken the innocent girl they had known and destroyed her. There was no way he was ever going to let it happen again, there was no way in hell he would ever get that phone call again.

He still remembered it, and it made him cold to the bones. Late night calls were rarely ever good news. This one was the worse he had ever gotten. He had been sleeping, happily curled around his lover when it came. He didn't understand at first, her voice husky and the words all joined into one

"Petal…Petal is that you?"

He muttered as he sat up, his heart racing he had never heard the desperation in her voice before. They thought she was doing well, she was out of the hospital, her ribs healed and she had just gotten the cast off her arm today. He had meant to call her but it had gotten so crazy. He would see her in a few days so he was waiting until then.

"Sorry, sorry Chrissy. It hurts you know, it hurts so badly I fell like my heart is weeping and nothing will stop it. I'm sorry Chrissy I love you so much I do. It just hurts… love you …sorry…sorry"

Her jumbled words clutched at his heart

"Benny whats wrong?"

The sleepy blond asked, leaning up seeing the worry on his lovers face

"Its Lilly, I don't know – call Chuck he's at Sean's. Tell him to go see her"

"Lilly, Petal whats wrong, please tell me whats wrong?"

He pleaded into the phone, sometimes he forgot he was so young, she wasn't even twenty yet but he could hear the tremor in her voice as she spoke

"Sorry, love you, you're a good dad, it just hurts…don't hurt him…I miss him…good…sorry…sorry"

As she rambled on he saw Chris hanging up the hotel phone

"He's on his way"

"Lilly, Lilly listen to me Chucks coming over, I'll,"

"We'll"

Chris called as he was already throwing stuff into bags

"We'll be there as soon as possible"

He couldn't make out most of the mumble words but he did hear Dave's name a few times. The man in question was gone, he had checked himself into a program, but Chris cursed him, he didn't see hell he left behind. Sean was in Japan, he had left the same day Dave did leaving Lilly alone, if he ever had the chance he promised both men would pay.

"Lilly, Lilly are you still there?"

"Chrissy…"

He head her mutter before Chris took the cell off him so he could dress

"LJ – LJ listen to me were leaving now, were going to be there as soon as we can"

Tugging on pants he lifted a t-shirt over his head, gathering his and Chris bag he hustled the already dressed blond from the room.

For the next six hours the two men sat silently, each caught up in there own thoughts. It wasn't until they landed that they knew what had happened. Seeing a ashen and almost empty looking Chuck pick them up at the airport.

"Ohh god, what happened?"

Chris murmured as the three men walked towards the car

"She's not OK – any longer and she would be dead…"

The smell of the disinfectant burnt his nose a he walked through the hospital – following Chuck.

"She's out of it still, the doctors given her sedatives"

Nodding he waked into the room not ready to see the girl on the bed. She looked so pale, the only reason he knew she was alive was the slow up and down of her chest. His eyes zeroing in on the thick bandages around her wrists, how could he miss this? How could he not see the pain she was in he screamed at himself.

_Part Four_

"Chrissy?"

Her soft voice brought him back from the hellish memory; startled a little to have those green eyes so intently watching him

"I'm OK petal – its you I'm more worried about"

Not so delicately snorting she brushed it off; it was something she didn't want to talk about so she turned to the new group of men

"Kev, Scott you look well"

"Hay LC – you look all grown up"

"Yea that's me all grown up"

"Before you let that smart mouth run away with you, the other two blonds are Paul and Shawn, better know as Triple H and HBK"

Bumping hip with Chris she chuckled before waving at the other two, sending them a very unawed Hiya, leaving both men with a bused ego. Hearing Kevin laugh she looked up at him for a second but shrugged, turning to see Matt heading towards them, a glass of juice in one hand

"Didn't figure you would want anymore breakfast, not that you were eating it but drink this"

Taking the glass she nodded her thanks

"Hardey…"

"Jericho"

Startled by the coldness n CJ's voice Lilly scowled, narrowing her eyes at her blond friend. She had never heard him speak like that to anyone

"Christopher?"

Gazing unblinkingly at the blond she scowled a little

"Its ok, don't worry…."

Waving Matt off she stepped towards the blond, her scowl quickly turning into a smirk as she raised an eyebrow at him. She knew her friend, she knew him well enough to know how his mind worked and well enough to know he was a jealous cow when he wanted to be. He was in his own relationship but the green-eyed monster had caught hold, he didn't want Chrissy, but he didn't want anyone else to have him either.

Chrissy and Matt were a recent thing, and the great Y2J was acting like a fourteen year old girl – and like normal Chrissy wasn't going to call him on it.

"Stop it"

She growled, circling a hand around his neck pulling him down to her height, green and blue eyes catching

"Stop it CJ"

Lilly murmured as there foreheads touched, feeling his warm breath skitter across her skin she returned his sigh before speaking

"You are such a bitch sometimes you know that right"

His rumbled laughter echoed around them, being swung up into his arms Lilly relaxed a little.

"Yea, I know – but you wouldn't have me any other way"

Snorting she found her feet again, stepping back into Chrissy's waiting arms

"I'm gonna have to steal her off your sometime soon Mr Roboto,"

CJ smiled looking at his form lover, turning t the dark haired man sending him a smile before turning into his own lover's arms, seeing the shocked expression n the big blonds face.

"Wow – never thought I would see the day Jerky got smacked down"

Paul laughed only to have it fade when he fell under the scrutiny of those green eyes. It was like she saw his every sin, every half-truth, every bad thing he had ever done in his life – stepping back he blinked as he half hid behind Scott as Jericho chuckled

After a moment Lilly tore her eyes from the half hidden man, hunching back into Chrissy.

"Don't try to figure him out LJ, he's a lost cause"

Nodding she lent forward kissing CJ's cheek squeezing the hand that was holding hers

"I'll see you later"

"That you will – why don't you try sleeping on the road, I'm sure no one will mind:"

Shrugging again she sent him a crooked smile, a hollowness filing her eyes for a moment before it was shoved aside. A soft chuckle falling from her lips

"Always the mother hen"

_Part Five_

She had slept in the car, however it wasn't long. Too many thoughts kept swirling in her head and thankfully Chrissy and matt weren't too intent on getting her to talk. The radio being the only thing breaking the silence. Every now and then she would see Chrissy lay a hand on Matt thigh, the couple would smile at each other and he would turn back to the road ahead.

Her finger absently played with the pendent around her neck. The gold dragon had laid against her skin for almost half her life. Given to her fir her sixteenth birthday she had never taken it off. As if it was yesterday she could remember seeing it for the first time. Sean and Dave had been dating for almost a year and she had wanted them both to be at her birthday party but they had to do a show four hours away and even though she understood it hurt.

Her and Sean didn't really have that involved parents, they were always in and out, but never really cared much about anything but what they were doing. It had been Sean and Dave who organise the birthday party. She wa about to cut the cake when she hard them

"And you thought we would miss it"

Dave's voice all but bellowed through the backyard, she got up so fast she almost tipped the table over. Flying towards th two big men throwing her arms around them both.

"Come on Kiddo – were hungry and that cake looks good enough to eat"

Laughing at her brother she bounced back to the cake and quickly cut it. It wasn't until later when everyone had left and she was sitting in the sofa all curled up watching a tap of the match they had been in when he held out a haphazardly wrapped box.

Gazing up at Dave she gently took it, peeling back the silver paper to find the blue box it covered.

"Come on kiddo some of us are tired – open it and squeal and let us get to bed"

Smacking Sean's shoulder she laughed when Dave did the same to the back of his head, ignoring his owww as she opened the box.

"Its beautiful"

Dragons and mythical creatures fascinated her and she adored the beautiful designed dragon that lay on the white background. Shaking fingers she lifted the pendent from the box watching it glint in the light, it was the same design as the one that covered his back, the one her fingers traced whenever they could.

"Let me help you"

Smiling at Dave she lifted her long hair turning around a little so he could fasten it. The soft weight sat perfectly around her neck, quickly turning she huge Dave, kissing his cheek and she thanked him over and over

"Hay its from me too Kiddo – don't I get a thank you"

Chuckling she jumped from Dave and into her brothers lap smirking as he groaned

"Thanks Seany – I love it, love it, love it"

"Lilly – Joe. Hay Lill's are you ok?"

Blinking the memory away she nodded, looking up to see Vickie and another face he knew well looking back at her with worried expressions

"Hay Charvo, you look better than last time I saw you"

She murmured, as she was pulled into the not much older mans hug. The last time she had seen him he had been plastered drunk, out of his mind with anger and grieving for his uncle.

"Yea, never did get to thank you for that"

Patting his back she shook her head

"Nothing to thank for…"

Pulling back she kept a hold of his hands

"So are you looking after your aunt here?"

Watching as Vickie threw and arm around her nephew Lilly was happy that they had each other's support, Eddie and Charvo were more like brothers and best friends than uncle and nephew.

"Since you don't seem to be hearing anything I've said for the last ten minutes why don't we leave you to it – "

"We have a talent meeting anyway"

Vickie put in, as she gently smiled at the girl, well woman she and just about every other WCW alumni was protective of.

Startled Lily blinked a few times, frowning as Charvo planted a kiss on her forehead and gently patted her back

"We'll see you later sweetheart, be careful back here its not as bad as WCW but there's still some guys you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of"

Shrugging she watched them head own he hallway, glancing down at her watch to see she had left Chrissy locker room almost three hours ago. Hoping that she was doing the right thing Lilly undid the necklace, feeling naked without its weight around her neck.

Glancing around seeing who she hoped were backstage crew it didn't take long before she found the directions towards his locker room, his temper s bad no one wanted to be near him. He had one of the smaller locker rooms to himself. Knocking on the dor she waited a second, not hearing anything Lilly pushed the door opened

Peering around it the redhead hoped that e was still in whatever meeting Vickie and Charvo were heading too. She saw the belt tossed on his bag, the gold shimmered and it was huge – on his shoulder it didn't look so big, it was bigger than both her hands combined.

He could smell him still, it was a mix of that smell you get after a long awaited storm and mint and he always smelt like that, Hugo by Hugo Boss. Reaching a hand out her fingers grazed over the black pin striped suit that hung in the open locker, taking a deep breath she sat the small pendent over the massive gold belt.

Hurrying out Lilly squished the small part of her that wanted to hurt her brother for doing this to her, for using her love against her. He knew she would do everything she could to bring him back, Sean knew she wouldn't let Dave sit in the darkness as that part of him they called "the animal" took over him. She saw others swallowed by the gimmick, letting their stage personas take over.

Scrubbing a hand over her face Lilly swallowed the scream she felt building up in her, and slowly made her way through the maze back towards what she hope was the gorilla position.

_Part Six_

He didn't notice those all but falling over themselves to get out of his way, he was pissed. Slamming his locker room door open he didn't smell it at first, but then it hit him. Like he had been bowled over by a freight train he came to a complete stop.

Only the tick in his jaw moved double speed, as he smelt the soft layer of vanilla that scented the air. She had been in here he thought, his fist clenching as dark eyes moved around.

His suit was still hanging as he left it, there was nothing taken or moved. It wasn't until he took a step closer to his bag that he saw it – sitting on top of his belt.

It looked a little worn but he knew what it was – the familiar shape was inked on his back for eternity. The dragon, her dragon, lifting the small piece of jewellery his eyes narrowed and a deep growl fell from his lips.

He didn't know what the hell she was playing at but he was going to finish it – a snarl curled his lips as a plan formed. He knew just how she was going to walk right back out of his life. He was in Evolution, he learnt from two of the dirtiest players in the game, Triple H and Rick Flair.

Nothing, no one was going to stop him from keeping the title – not the Undertaker and certainly not her, he growled to himself as he tossed the pendent to one side. He had a show to get ready for and it was going to be fun.

---

"So this means you're in the money in the bank match right?"

Lilly asked watching as Matt wrapped the tape around his wrists, seeing the dark haired man nod, Chrissy was already out in the ring

"Yea – its gonna be CM, Finley, Booker, Orton, Kennedy, Edge and Jeff…"

"Ohh…"

She replied hearing the way he said his brother's name, it was like a hopeful whisper.

"Yea – but no one knows yet so you can't tell anyone"

Nodding she patted his knee,

"I wont, good luck out there though…"

"What the hell – What's Batista doing out here!"

She heard from the TV Monitor, spinning around Lilly gasped when she saw the man in question all but bounce into the ring. Blinking as Chrissy stumbled to his feet, he looked dazed and the blood from his cut was oozing down his face once more.

"This isn't supposed to happen right?"

She asked softly, not having to turn to know Matt shook his head – this was payback. He was taking out Chrissy because he was helping her.

"NO… NO, Batista is tearing Beniot apart, the rabid wolverine just can't defend himself."

"I've never seen someone take it too Beniot like Batista is right now…"

Another voice joined in as the screen filled with the two fighting men but it was clear Benoit was losing. Blood cover one side of his face; a chair shoot from Dave had opened the cut wider.

"Matt, Matt are you watchin……"

Shannon's drawl echoed in her ears but Lilly pushed past him, her feet moving, slowly at first until she stared running. It hit her like a wall; the sound deafened her for a moment as she stood there watching him. Someone was trying to drag her back, but Dave had grabbed a mic and his voice filled the arena

"Ohh hi Lilly, did you come to see what you caused, you tend to get people hurt don't you"

He was smiling as he lifted Chrissy's face to her he was out cold. There was a difference between selling something and not – when the wrestlers sold it you could see their eyes still moving under their lids. It was a safety sign, but Chrissy was out cold, he hung there limply before Dave tossed him to the side.

She was shaking so badly her legs almost collapsed from under her. Her world narrowed to the two of them, this was personal.

"Lilly please, Lill's you can't stay here, Vince is having a fit"

Matt murmured in her ear, circling her in his arms wanting badly to go down to see if his lover was all right. But he physically turned the girl and headed towards the back – hoping that EMT's would be running past. Only they weren't and it didn't seem like Batista was finished – the crowd was roaring as he spoke again, none of them understanding knowing that if it was so close to Wrestlemania then it would be good.

"Ohh come on now Lilly – don't cry Lilly pad"

Gasping as he used her nickname the redhead spun around, her voice drowned out but the emotion seemed to reverberate through the crowd as it was shown on the massive titantron behind her

"You don't get to call me that – you never get to call me that. Your not Dave, your not him so you don't get to call me that!"

The smirk on his face made her blood go cold, maybe he wasn't there anymore – her David was gone leaving the twisted man who was sneering at her in his place.

"Lilly pad, my sweet innocent little Lilly pad – did you really think I cared about you – your nothing an annoyance that I threw away like yesterdays newspaper."

His laughter was like blows to her, flinching with each sound she knew this was coming, being there before she knew this was where he would tar her apart she had only hoped that it wasn't so public but she was working on his timetable.

"What, no tears – come now Lilly pad you can do better than that, these people came to see a show"

Watching him open his arms wide she felt the kick he laid into Chrissy, circling her arms around her self as he kept going

"For everyone who doesn't know this here is Lilly Pad – every say hi to Lilly…"

The roar of hello echoed for seconds around her before he kept going

"Lilly pad has been following me around for almost fourteen years now, my own personal stalker, now don't get me wrong she's had her uses…"

Seeing the leer on his face made her want to throw up, there were thing she hadn't even told Chrissy or CJ. Sad tears drifted over her cheeks as her head tilted a little, watery green eyes gazed down at the man in the ring, for what felt like the longest time.

So caught up in watching him she didn't notice the group now barrelling past her, didn't feel the arms trying to pull her away. All she saw was his face saw those eyes; saw the cover he had so solidly pulled into place. Clutching a hand to her heart Lilly dropped her eyes she shook her head, the tangles of her long red hair falling over her face as she turned slowly away, not able to take it any more.

She was numb, cold to the bone as she stood there, sightless eyes looked out at the world. She jus want strong enough to do this anymore, he was too far gone, balancing on the head of pin she didn't know which way to go anymore.

"What the hell was that about!"

Vince screamed, his vein popping and face already red as he came storming up to her, not that she noticed. She was caught up in the past, caught up in the present she was just numb and lost.

"He started it Vince"

Surprisingly it was Kevin who spoke, the big blond stepping up towards his boss, pushing the owner a few steps back from the obviously traumatised girl. Seeing Scott blocking her from everyone else as his large body curled around her, and Jericho, Paul was standing guard as Shawn hustled Matt towards the ambulance.

Watching as the all the huff seemed to drain from Vince Kevin nodded, looking over his shoulder to see the man in question smugly wagering towards them.

It blew, the tension backstage finally blew and it was all directed at the one man, Dave Batista. He was worried about Jericho or even one of the WCW guys but surprisingly it wasn't one of them it was the last person he would have thought of.

Vickie Guerrero suddenly reared back and the sound of her hand connecting with his face brought silence to the backstage area. The woman in question was quickly pulled back from the dangerous looking man, however it was the soft and sad voice the redhead that made heads turn. Somehow she had pushed her way from Jericho and Scott to stand next to him without him even noticing.

She wasn't the lost, broken girl he saw when Matt brought her backstage, she wasn't the crying girl Jericho had curled around, The woman next to him stood her full hight, even though she only came up to his shoulders. Her back ridge and her voice turning t steel he could understand why she was the one they called. No longer was she a girl but a woman, strong, able and ready to lash back, her voice was full of steel when she spoke. Green eyes flashing with a promise, one he wasn't sure he ever wanted turned his way.

"I know who you are, I know the animal. I've lived through you before and there is no way in hell I will let you take my friend from me. You think that little performance was anything but a scratch; fuck I've gone through hell with a giggle and a laugh for David, do you think some twisted made up character can stop me."

Narrowing her eyes she stepped away from the group, getting closer to him with each word muttered, seeing them hitting home

"My David is inside there somewhere – the man who I adore, the man who I love, the man who is hurt and alone. MY David is in there somewhere and I will pull him out kicking and fucking screaming if I have too. Remember you asshole I won before and I will win again"

Standing her ground when he lent own she felt his warm breath like a slap in the face

"You said the same thing to Raven, and look where it got you Lilly pad, bruised, bleeding and scared"

It took all her strength not to flinch at those words because he was right she had tried so hard with Raven but in the end it didn't mater. Scott Levy had become lost into the character – he was no longer there leaving the perverse warped character in his place.

"That enough – Batista my office now."

Vince yelled, he had seen this before, the loss of a person to their character; in some cases he had helped that transition alone but not now.

"Now!"

His voice reverberated around the quite room – looking over his shoulder to see Jericho being held back by Scott, shaking his head he hoped that Benoit wasn't too badly hurt because he could see his Would heavyweight Champion getting into a fight with some people who never lost – Th Kliq took care of there own and it looked like they had adopted the redhead.

"You lot head back to the hotel"

he murmured to Kevin before raising an eyebrow at the man still standing there, crowding the smaller woman.

"I said now Batista – unless you want to lose the belt before Wrestlemania"

--

Watching him go Lilly sighed softly; she had such an urge to throw her arms around him and never let go.

"Come on LJ, you can come back with us until we find out how Benny is"

Absently following the blond she didn't speak, she didn't make a sound. She was pushing everything he said, every hurt every gesture and bundling them up for when it was all done. So caught up in herself Lilly didn't notice she was now in a moving car, leaning her head on the cold window she closed her eyes as his words rung in her ears.


	2. Chapter 7

**Title** Maelstrom of Love (7/?)  
**Author**Bekabulwinkle  
**Author Email** Drama – Romance – Angst - Slash

**Pairing **  
**Spoilers **Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
**Rating **Anywhere from G – NC-17 and Slash

**Archive**Well if you want too – just let me know where

**Disclaimer**I own nothing that you know, just Lilly, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...

The bed dipped under his weight, settling himself behind her Chris pulled the smaller body to him.

"Hows Chrissy?"

Lilly whispered, not turning to the blond behind her. Staring at a spot on the pale peach wall in front of her Lilly held her breath as he spoke

"He's staying overnight, just for observation – Matt's with him. Vince gave him the week off"

"Ok"

Curling into herself the red head lay there; she was tired and wanted to forget it all. Tomorrow she would pick it back up; tomorrow she can face the world once again. Tomorrow she would at least stop bleeding from these new wounds.

--

Panting and covered with sweat she tumbled from her bed, kicking the tangled sheets from her legs. Her pained cry echoing in her ears as a too bright light took her sight.

"LJ – LJ whats wrong"

CJ called, hurrying towards his fallen friend only to almost be bodily lifted from reaching her by a sleepy Scott.

"Hold it Chico"

The dark haired man murmured in his ear,

"Give her a moment, just a moment"

Settling his struggle, CJ took a good look at Lilly. She was peering over the bed almost like she didn't know where she was – her red hair was matted too her tear stained face, she was shaking a pale.

"Lilly, Lilly – Joe…"

He called from his spot in Scott's arms thankful when those confused eyes turned to him and started to clear. Finally her voice filled the blanketed silence

"I'm fine CJ – fine"

Struggling from the twisted sheets Lilly finally got to her feet, only to race past the two men and find the bathroom just in time to have what little she had been able to eat revisit.

Slumped on the bathroom floor Lilly leant her head against the cold tiles, circling her arms around her waist as she closed her eyes from the light.

"Lilly?"

Sniffling she heard him through the door, CJ - he was there like always. Wanting to help her, mother her, patch up her boo-boos, kiss them better and make sure she didn't fall over. Only he couldn't, how she wished he could, how she had dreamed when she didn't have to feel like she did anymore.

"Lilly, please Lill's..."

Finally opening her eyes she looked down at her hands, small rivers of blood seeped from her clenched palms. Her short nails digging even further into her skin, as her knuckles turned white.

The sound of wood splintering made her jump; wide eyed she stared up at the massive dark haired man stumbling to a stop. The bathroom door broken as it sat sideways on its hinges

"Lilly... Ohh god Lilly I was so worried"

CJ murmured over and over as his arms went around her, only she didn't feel them her eyes still looking up at the man she knew as Scott Hall.

Chris was all but babbling as he sat beside her the best he could with her sitting between he toilet and wall.

"Scott what the hell..."

Another voice called as more faces peered in at her, and then even more voices joined - people were arguing, screaming, yelling, accusing. Blinking Lilly finally turned her head to CJ, a hand lifting to curl in the newly colored tips.

"I miss him so much my heart is weeping, what little I have is drowning and I don't know how to make it better - I don't know Chrissie. Why me, why do I have to do it, he knows I barely made it out alive last time what does he think I can do now."

Her almost robotic voice brought silence in the small room - each man watching the break down of the girl with pain in there hearts and anger in there minds.

"I'm not strong enough, I never was - he was right, I promised Scott I would help him but he's gone now. No more Scotty, no more beautiful bird, no more smile and laughter, no more sweet kisses and soft touches."

She was gazing at nothing missing the shocked looks -

"I knew it was wrong, Seanie loved him so much but they knew, they both knew it wouldn't work and I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't. Scotty was just so sad, so close to it, I couldn't let him go, I wouldn't - I promised him, I promise Sean and Stevie, I promised Rob and Tommy and Eddie"

"Lilly you did what you thought was right, it's all right."

Scott's voice murmured as he lent down trying to catch the girls gaze but not able to as she violently shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut again

Softly cursing he knew when someone was so far into a self hating depression there was nothing that could bring them back. Shrugging at the looks the others gave him he just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 8

**Title** Maelstrom of Love (8/?)  
**Author**Bekabulwinkle  
**Author Email** Drama – Romance – Angst - Slash

**Pairing **  
**Spoilers **Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
**Rating **Anywhere from G – NC-17 and Slash

**Archive**Well if you want too – just let me know where

**Disclaimer**I own nothing that you know, just Lilly, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...

"Look Chris I understand, but you saw her, shit man she's still a fucking kid for crying out loud"

Kevin hissed, scowling down at his lover who was currently pacing the small room. It had been a long night and it showed. Chris hadn't left Lilly's side, the girl in question had babbled her way into a fitful sleep.

He didn't understand it but he had never seen his usually happy and spitfire of a boyfriend so stricken at her words. He was never quite and now it was like pulling teeth to get him to acknowledge anyone beside the redhead who was curled up asleep on the bed behind them.

Ok he thought not asleep when green eyes that could and do rival Shawn's blue ones for the prettiest he had ever seen was peering at him, but before he could say anything Chris was glowing, his blue eyes full of fire as he hiss through clenched teeth, his body vibrating with anger

"You don't understand, you can't. You've had the Kliq - you cant understand what this all means, sure you've all gone through your own hells, own demons but you have always had them there, had them ready to back whatever move you called. Lilly - Lilly grew up alone, she had Sean but as much as I adore him we all know he's not the most stable of people. She's relied on herself, been the strong one for Sean, she pulled her brother back from the edge so many times. Do you think its only a coincidence that she knows so many ECW guys - so many WCW guys are willing to step up and back her no matter what. Lilly was there for us, before we even knew we were at rock bottom she was there pulling us sometimes kicking and screaming back to the real world..."

"CJ..."

Lilly muttered wrapping an arm around his middle, laying her head between his shoulder blades.

"Shhh CJ --- Shhh's its ok, its ok"

She muttered over and over, her hand running soothingly over his chest, before the blond took hold of it, gently kissing her palm, over each of the crescent moon shaped cuts that lay on it. Shifting until she felt him relax in her arms Lilly didn't have to apply pressure to get him to lay back down beside her, all the while murmuring soothing words.

Kevin couldn't believe it; he wouldn't have if he didn't see it with his own eyes. The girl was comforting him, soothing away his pains and hurts. While only seconds ago Chris had been fighting for her, defending her, protecting her from him, she was now the strong one, the one curled around him, protecting him. Her voice, her hands were soothing away Chris's pains and hurts, soothing away his worries and concerns until he was softly sleeping in her arms.

"You love him don't you?"

Catching those eyes again he felt himself drowning for a second, so much emotion, so much unsaid

"Maybe, but not like you do - when this is all over promise me you'll look after him, promise me that you'll keep him safe and never let him know a moment of loneliness"

Raising an eyebrow Kevin narrowed his own eyes, searching her eyes but this time he saw blankness, all the emotion and depth was gone, she had shut it off so purely he felt his bones chill.

"Promise me Kevin, do me this one thing please?"

He didn't even notice his was moving until he sat on the bed beside her, his hand already embedded in her curly hair, leaning down he felt her cold skin under his lips when he kissed her forehead, his breathed words moving over the both of them

"I promise"

--

Another day, another town that was the life of a wrestler he absently thought as he ran a hand over his pulled back hair. It felt weird to have it so long again, he had just gotten use to it being short and then - bam just like Vince he want the old Taker back.

Easing his way past the lobby and fans that always seemed to know where they were, he didn't have to wait long for the elevator to open. Seeing his own reflection Mark sighed as he stepped on - he needed a shower and some sleep and maybe not in that order.

Caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see the smaller man, not that many men were larger than him even in his line of work - step on beside him. It wasn't until he heard what he assumed was a teenage girl scream out his name

"MATT I LOVE YOU!"

The southern groan was cover by the country boy smile he had planted on his face, waving until the doors slide closed. His smile was gone, shoulders slumped and all-in-all he looked like his whole world was falling apart

"You ok kid"

He asked, he had known the oldest Hardey since he started; he was a good kid and had what it took to make it in the business. Looking down he was shocked to see those usually serious dark eyes seemed to well up with tears

"Kid, come on kid whats wrong?"

He asked, the first time it was just out of courtesy - but all of sudden he wanted to hurt whoever had cause that look in his eyes. Reaching an arm over his shoulders he pulled him in, his hand comfortingly circling his back.

At first he thought the hitched sob was an illusion, Matt Hardey sobbing - the leader of team extreme, the always-in-control Matt Hardy was sobbing, never but looking down at he man he saw it - his shoulders shaking, his body jerking as he pulled in lungful of air. Where the hell was Benoit, how could he leave him in such a state he thought to himself?

It was the shaking voice that brought him around, peering down Mark gasped as he saw the pain in those eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened in the last 24 hours - when he left the only thing going on was Batista - when did it all go to hell and a hand basket?

"CJ, I ne...need to see CJ"

Nodding at the husky words he decided to take the Hardey to his room and then find where Jerky was staying, then hopefully he can find out what the hell was going. Picking up the forgotten bags he kept one arm around the still shaking shoulders as the elevator doors opened. Gently pushing the man towards his room - for some reason he didn't think he was going to either the shower or sleep anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 9

**Title** Maelstrom of Love (9/?)  
**Author**Bekabulwinkle  
**Author Email** Drama – Romance – Angst - Slash

**Pairing **  
**Spoilers **Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
**Rating **Anywhere from G – NC-17 and Slash

**Archive**Well if you want too – just let me know where

**Disclaimer**I own nothing that you know, just Lilly, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...

It took him less than ten minutes to get Matt settled on his spare bed and find Jericho's room number. Frowning green eyes watched the still man as he dialled the four-digit code.

It only took another three before he hung the phone up, he heard the sleepiness in the blonde voice vanish, and even before he hung up the phone he knew Chris was hurrying out of his own room.

"Matt - Matthew...CJ on his way..."

Silence, he had never seen the older Hardy so still, sure he wasn't as jittery as his brother but still there wasn't a time he wasn't moving, talking just full of life. The pounding on the door brought him back around, with three strides he pulled it open, only to be pushed back when a redheaded bolt tore past him

"Mattie...Ohh Mattie..."

The voice soothing even if unknown - raising an eyebrow he turned to the group now darkening his doorstep - Jericho, Kevin and Scott. He wasn't surprised about the last two, he knew where Jericho went now days the outsiders were not far behind, if behind at all.

"Thanks taker..."

Kevin mumbled seeing Lilly all but wrapping herself around the Hardey, she was sitting on his lap, arms and legs curled around him murmuring something in his ear- if he didn't know any better it would look more like seduction than comfort.

"Wanna fill me in on what the hell has happened since I left, and who's the redhead?"

Surprised when Jericho smiled up at him, patting his shoulder as he walked past

"Long story, you got anything to drink?"

Frowning Mark stepped back as the other two entered, peering over at the bed he was surprised to see a now alert Matt Hardey. The dark haired man was holding onto the girl so tightly he could already see bruises starting to form on her shoulders.

"Come on deadman - lets have a drink and we'll try to explain just what the hell is happening"

Nodding he followed Kevin but he didn't take his eyes of the two people on the bed, sitting in one of the oversized chairs he finally let his gaze slip from the pair to the trio seated across from him. He didn't miss the long looks Jericho sent to the bed, before he started to speak or the hiccups and murmurs coming from it.

"The firecracker on the bed is Lilly..."

--

The shrill of the phone shattered her calmness - bringing her back form the soothing darkness to the harsh realty. Blinking the sleep from her eyes it took a moment to realise she couldn't move. Something heavy was thrown across her legs, a warm mumbling breath made her shiver as it caressed her skin

"Answer the phone Blondie your closer"

The husky voice brought a grasp to her lips, she didn't know, spinning around the best she could Lilly yelped - Sleepy grey eyes were peering at her, grey eyes that belonged to a large blonde that belonged to CJ - what the hell was Kevin Nash doing in her bed? Her mind screamed at her.

"Who the hell is it?"

This time she knew the voice, CJ - looking over her shoulder she saw him leaning up on one elbow talking into the offending phone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around the room, it was coming back to her, she had a nightmare and Chris had stayed with her.

Shifting a little Lilly felt her stomach drop when something hard came in contact with her hip. Arms wrapping around her as the big body next to her seemed to snuggle closer as he chuckled. She was ready to kick the smirky blond from her bed when a cry from CJ turned her back to him.

"What? - Whats wrong, what happened?"

She asked when he was already pulling himself from the bed, phone caught between one hand and his shoulder

"Be there in a second - what room?"

Struggling out from under the big man she got up as well, all reminisce of sleep gone from her face as she caught the pacing blond

"What? Whats happened?"

She growled a little, it was bad, midnight calls were always bad and she hated them.

"Matt - it was Taker he has Matt and something's wrong..."

Her heart plummeted when heard that - she had really come to like the dark haired man since she had met him, he reminded her a little of her Scotty.

"What! - Where is he? WHERE IS HE!"

She screamed shaking CJ a little

"Takers room, 6212..."

She took off, the door slamming behind her. She knew she must have been a sight, wild hair racing about her face, dressed in a pair of black boxer shorts and singlet but she didn't care.


	5. chapter 10

**Title** Maelstrom of Love (10/?)  
**Author**Bekabulwinkle  
**Author Email** Drama – Romance – Angst - Slash

**Pairing **  
**Spoilers **Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
**Rating **Anywhere from G – NC-17 and Slash

**Archive**Well if you want too – just let me know where

**Disclaimer**I own nothing that you know, just Lilly, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...

Lilly hit the elevators within seconds of the door slamming behind her, only they weren't quick enough, it was as if she could taste his pain, it collected in the back of her throat making her want to throw up again. Swallowing the metallic taste past the lump that had formed as soon as she heard CJ ask about the dark haired man Lilly hissed at the still unopened doors.

Kicking the wall before turning to the stair case, taking the steps two at a time her mind raced with just what could have happened, was Chrissy hurt worse than they said. She should have gone to the hospital; she should have been there.

Barrelling through the fire door one floor up she spun around peering at the gold numbers – she was sure he said 6212, left her mind screamed as she followed the numbers – 6202 – 04 – 06 – 08 – 10 – 6212.

Banging on the door Lilly absently heard the elevator door chime open but she didn't care, something was wrong with Matthew – Chrissy loved him so that meant she did too. He was a sweet guy a little sad but still he had been sweet to her since she had arrived and there was no way someone was going to hurt him.

She didn't even look to see who opened the door, bulleting past them; it took worried green eyes a heartbeat to find Matt. He was sitting on the bed, so still, his face empty.

"Ohh Matt…"

She whispered as she wrapped herself around him, hearing Kevin and CJ in the background knowing that they would take care of anything that happened. Her job was to take care of Matt –

"Mattie, matt sweetheart, whats wrong, what happened sweetie…. please Mattie talk to me, no matter what I'm here, Lilly is here, she's gonna make it better…. sweetie please…"

She could feel his breath harried against her skin, hiccuping and his shoulders shake a little as strong hands clutched her. She knew she would bruise but Lilly didn't care, something had happened and her mind was racing with the worse of worse thoughts.

She should have gone to the hospital, he shouldn't have had to go alone, she should have gone her mind screamed at her as his soft hiccups turned into bone shaking sobs. Surprisingly it wasn't Chrissy name he called,

"Jeff……"

Closing her eyes Lilly tangled her hand in his dark lock, pulling him close giving him whatever comfort she could as he cried, his blistering tears sliding over her shoulder.

Murmuring soothing nothings to him Lilly gently circled his band with the palm of her hand. Waiting, she was good at waiting, being with Scott Levy made her a expert at waiting – that man could push the patience of the pope on his good days and his bad…. Shaking the though from her head she didn't want to think about the past, there was only the future and now, and now was Matt Hardey.

Wiggling off his lap the best she could with his fingers digging into her hip and back Lilly pressed a kiss to his forehead before speak

"Matt, sweetie listen to me ok…"

It felt like hours before he finally lifted his head, red eyes so full of loneliness peered up at her from under dark locks, for a moment she could almost believe she was peering at her Scott, shaking her head she kissed his forehead once more as she spoke

"Lay down sweetie, come on, lay back…."

Feeling his fingers tighten on her skin she nodded,

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I wont be long I promise…"

Watching him shake his head he all but lifted her from her feet, tugging her into his arms as if she was a security blanket.

'Ohh k I'll stay right here then"

Lilly chuckled softly, caressing the soft hair from his face, they were laying side by side facing each other, he had tugged her into his chest, it was as if he was scared she would run off.


	6. Chapter 11

**Title** Maelstrom of Love (11/?)  
**Author**Bekabulwinkle  
**Author Email** Drama – Romance – Angst - Slash

**Pairing **  
**Spoilers **Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
**Rating **Anywhere from G – NC-17 and Slash

**Archive**Well if you want too – just let me know where

**Disclaimer**I own nothing that you know, just Lilly, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...

_a/n - This is a long chapter about nine pages or so -- it gives you a little background on Lilly, and her relationship with those in the story, i did this because i had someone tell me they didnt understand the relationships - didnt understand what it all meant. Its going to get more details now, things are going to speed up and hopefully you'll enjoy... thanks to those who have reviewed it means alot to me...also i recommend everyone to go ready Shannygoats Body Image story - its the best fic i have ever read..._

"Wanna fill me in on what the hell has happened since I left, and who's the redhead?"

Surprised when Jericho smiled up at him, patting his shoulder as he walked past

"Long story, you got anything to drink?"

Frowning Mark stepped back as the other two entered, peering over at the bed he was surprised to see a now alert Matt Hardey. The dark haired man was holding onto the girl so tightly he could already see bruises starting to form on her shoulders.

"Come on deadman - lets have a drink and we'll try to explain just what the hell is happening"

He finally let his gaze slip from the pair to the trio seated across from him. He didn't miss the long looks Jericho sent to the bed, before he started to speak or the hiccups and murmurs coming from it.

"The firecracker on the bed is Lilly..."

Nodding as he pulled a few cans from the small fridge tossing one to each of the guys, the bright red one being handed to Scott as the others opened there beers. Leaning against the wall he waited, Jericho had seemed to fall into his own world as his voice trailed off, those intense eyes glued on the bed. It was the girl's soft murmurs that filled the room, words unintelligible but the tone soothing.

Taking a gulp of his beer he suddenly felt like a peeping tom, turning away Mark was startled to be caught in the hazel eyes of Kevin Nash. They had known each other for what he thought was too many years sometimes, he had seen that look in the big mans eyes before. It meant someone was heading for a hurting.

"Lilly's visiting us for a while, well she was visiting Beniot an he got hurt so she's staying with us"

Scott finally broke the tension that seemed to crawl along them all. Blinking Mark turned to the other big man in the room – he couldn't help but smile at the goofy smile on his face – it had been years since he had seen the dark man smiling like that. Too many demons, and too much bullshit had taken the Scott Hall he knew, but now he could see that man again and it tugged at his heart.

Mentally laughing he wondered just what the guys backstage would say if they ever knew just how tough the big bad Undertaker was when it came to Scott Hall. Locking up those memories once more he pulled his gaze back to the entwined couple on the bed

"Its complicated Deadman – the only one with answers isn't talking"

Nash motioned towards the redhead on the bed, shrugging his shoulders a he was in the dark just as much as everyone else.

"Lilly's here for Dave"

Jericho finally spoke again, letting his head fall on his lovers big shoulder, light and dark hair melding together as Scott pulled him closer. Sad blue eyes closed for a moment as his words echoed in the quite

"Lilly loves Dave, she wants him back"

Frowning Mark didn't understand, but with so many years around the Kliq he had grown accustom to that feeling. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders, loosening the tight muscles as he finally fell back into a chair.

"Not even gonna try to understand, but does Vince know?"

The soft ultimately feminie voice made him turn, looking over his shoulder at the redhead now crawling from the bed. It was the first good look he had gotten of her, her long hair framed her face in messy curls. If he thought Jericho's eyes were sad than her green ones were heartbreaking, he wanted to run over to her and hug her and hold her close and make sure nothing would ever hurt her again but he didn't. As sad as they were there was a strength in them too – a jaded power that made him think that she had walked through hell and nothing could hurt her.

Mutely he as cursing himself, as his body reacted to her. He didn't know he was staring until a almost dangerous growl echoed in the room. Startle he turned to look at Kevin thinking it was him, watching the blond shake his head he turned to Scott who was smirking and pointing back towards the bed. Shock flooded his expression, as he was the dark haired man on the bed glaring at him through slitted eyes.

Matt Hardey looked ready to kill, it was the pale hand on his shoulder that kept him on the bed, following the hand until his gaze fell upon he redhead he was surprised to see her head tilted a little as she smiled softly at him.

"Mathew stop"

She finally spoke, her voice still soft but it held a thread steel.

"I'm sorry about that, but you were staring – I'm Lilly by the way…but I guess you know that"

Waving the words away she stepped forward, holding her hand out towards him. She knew who he was but that didn't mean she could be polite.

"Mark"

Taking her smaller hand in his own Mark couldn't help but return her crooked smile.

"Thank you form taking care of Matt – it's been one of those days, anyway why don't we get out of your hair, you look tired and your stomach has been growling for the last twenty minutes"

Shocked he hadn't even noticed the time passing let alone his stomach. Casting a glance towards the small clock by the bed he saw it had been over an hour since he had arrived with Matt.

"Who are you?"

His voice reverberated around the room before he even know he had spoken

"Lilly – but you know that…"

"Lily stop playing, you don't want to be on Marks bad side he can make things a lot harder than they need to be"

Chris hissed, coming to stand by his friend. Shaking his head as he saw annoyance flash across her face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I know who he is, do you really think I couldn't after Scott"

She hissed from behind clenched teeth, taking Matts hand before nodding to the group and by passing them all, leading the older Hardey from the room – hr voice floating back to them

"Now were gonna talk about that little growly episode but first were gonna figure out how to get your brother back…"

Watching her go Chris cursed himself, shaking his head as he turned back towards mark. Of cause she would know who Mark was, Mark and Scott – well Mark had been the love of Scott's life. Things were all so tangled he thought, all it took was one thread to pull and it would all unravel, he only hoped that Dave wasn't that one thread because it was Lilly's life that would be unravelling.

"Scott?"

"Raven"

Kevin murmured

"It seems that Lilly, Dave and Scott had well……a thing"

"They were together for over five years"

Chris supplied before turning to look at his own shocked lovers

"Ready for some history lessons?"

"Five years…..but…"

Shaking his head a bitter chuckle fell from his lips as he glared at Mark

"You might want to sit Deadman, cause you look like your gonna fall over"

Sitting he was shocked five years, Raven had been in a relationship for five years, one he didn't know about.

"You didn't want to know – that girl…no that woman picked Scott up every time you left. She pulled him back together and loved him, cared for him until you came back and did it all over again."

Holding his hand up he know it wasn't Marks fault – he blamed Raven and he blamed Dave and he even blamed Lilly a little but she had been so young, so in love

"Lilly is Sean's little sister…"

"Sean?"

"O'Hare"

Chris supplied as he sat on the edge of the sofa, just out of reach of his own lovers –

"Sean and Dave had been dating since she was about ten – so he was always around her. It wasn't the best of relationships at first but her and Dave became close. Things happen like in all relationships and Sean and Dave broke up…Lilly had been eighteen then. She had travelled with Sean for about four years so everyone knew her – you couldn't not know Lilly-Joe"

Remembering the teenager he had first met Chris smiled, she had been screaming at Luger, how she hated him. He had missed a spot in his match with Pillman, causing Brian a bad concussion and cracking a few of his ribs. Chris couldn't believe the five-foot nothing 16 year old had the man in a corner yelling at him while other just walked by or nodded to what she was saying.

"She was just this little kid, chubby and short but she had fire. Hell even Eric knew not to piss her off to bad, it's the red hair"

He muttered more to himself than the other in the room.

"Anyway she was there, little sister to many, conscious to all and no one really thought much of it when she started hanging out with Scott – even Sean brushed it off she was sixteen, no one dared to even look at her in any way other than as a kid sister or mascot"

Chuckling to himself he looked back at Mark

"96 came around and things changed. She came on road like normal only that chubby 16 year old was gone – at first I didn't even recognise her, no one did. Talk about creating trouble, but she was still the same LJ. That summer she and Raven started, the way she tells it Dave came in the year after – poor kid her and Sean didn't talk for the longest time when he found out."

Slipping off the edge of the sofa Chris slumped down, his elbows on his knees as his hair fell like a curtain around is face, dark eye looked up at Mark as he spoke, his voice cold

"She was just a kid, nothing we said could make it stop. Benny had been around long enough to know, Scott was drowning in Raven and he was clutching onto the only bright spark he had – Lilly. Lilly was clutching right back, but she was a kid, barely eighteen and she was holding Scott together. For three years she was the superglue that kept Scott, Scott and Dave was the light she saw at the end of the tunnel. Finally Sean came around, thanks to Dave, I don't know what happened but one minute Sean and Lilly weren't speaking and the next they were as tight as ever. The worse happened the night Scott left WCW and went to ECW, Dave was at OVW and Sean was headed over to Japan."

Shivering as he remembered the hell that happened after the three men left. Lilly, the bright, sweet girl who was fearless and a true redheaded spitfire had been broken, swiping at the tears that fell from his now clamp together lids Chris refused to look at anyone.

"Scott was gone, Dave was losing himself and Sean, Sean was so focused on his career he didn't see anything. But none of us did – even now I can't even think of a moment I suspected, a second I thought she was anything but loved"

"Chris…."

Waving the unsaid question away he got up, energy bouncing across his skin making it itch as he paced – he had to tell them. He had too.

"I don't know everything – Only three people do and none of them are talking. All I know is Raven had come back from seeing you…"

Motioning over to Mark he turned left, counting out his stps until he was able to speak again

"Scott was never Scott after he saw you, she knew – Eddie and Vickie had tried to convince her to leave him, I know Stevie did as well. What I can piece together was the three of them had argues before he left. Dave wanted him to stop seeing you, but Lilly understood. She knew how much he craved you, craved that's the word she used…"

Shaking off Kevin's hand he moved past the slumped undertaker once more his voice filling the room

"They argued and things went to far, the next thing I know an ambulance was called – Scott was no more, Dave had disappeared and Lilly, Lilly was in hospital with broken bones, fractured ribs and a bruised an bloody body. The only reason everyone doesn't know is because that what she wanted, only Benny and I saw her, Sean was gone, Dave and Raven gone and she refused to tell the cops anything."

"What!"

Looking over his shoulder at Scott he nodded, scrubbing a hand through his hair

"Yea – the next time anyone saw Dave he went through a treatment program, he had been addicted to something too many of our colleagues got addicted too. Lilly had even tried to reform there relationship but…. I don't know all I know a few weeks later Chris and I got a midnight phone call. It was Lilly…"

Tortured eyes gazed at his own reflection in the window, his voice broken an stilted as he muttered

"We almost lost her – if Chuck hadn't been at Sean's we would have lost her…I don't understand why he's sent her back…Why would he want her back with him, around him, why does she still want him…"

Jericho asked more for himself than anyone else, a frown curling his brows down as he chewed on his lip. He didn't understand why she would want to be anywhere near him ever again but here she was – after all the shit he had done to her…..

"Because she loves him and no matter what your head tells you your heart loves who it wants to love"

Kevin murmured, as he curled his hand around Scott's – they ad gone there own hell together and Kevin knew just what Chris was saying but he understood that love was love an nothing could stop you from wanting to help the person you loved. Nothing, no one.


End file.
